


Trying to Clear my Mind

by thewanderinggem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/pseuds/thewanderinggem
Summary: I was trying to clear my mind by going for a run. But something else found me and made me forget everything.





	Trying to Clear my Mind

My world echoed around me, each step I took shook my body. Music filled my senses as I ran down the trail, I was trying to escape. No one was chasing me I was just trying to escape my reality. I didn't usually run, but my emotions were consuming me today. I was drowning in my despair, and no was saving me. But then I wondered was I even worth saving?  
When I ran I felt free; I didn't think about my problems. The only thing I needed to do was put one foot in front of the other. It was pure; it provided me with escape.

I could see it in the distance; the trees were becoming thinner as the finish line approached. At a certain point as I neared the end, the sun blared down blinding me.   
It hit me like a brick wall, I wasn't sure what it was but I was falling fast. I couldn't put my hands out in time as I landed straight onto my back. When I looked up at saw what I had hit, I was flabbergasted. A woman towered over me with long white hair, tan skin with streaks of red across her skin. There was a look of concern on her face as she leaned down to me. A voice so deep that it shook me when she spoke: "Are you damaged?" 

Her shadow consumed me as she leaned down and picked me up. A massive hand wrapped around my waist as I was hoisted into the air.

The woman stared at me intently as she brought me closer to her face. "I didn't see you there human; you should be more careful” she chuckled.

My voice caught in my throat as I looked at her. I was looking at a golden goddess. Stripes painted across her chiseled face and eyes that looked like the sun stared at me. “I’m okay...” I choked out, still slightly dazed from the fall.

"My name is Jasper,” she said with such confidence It took me a second to realize that she was introducing herself to me.

“Look..” I paused for a second looking at her nose, a perfectly cut gem that gleaned off the sun. “I don’t know where you’re from, but this isn’t how you greet people” I stammered.

"Oh uhh..." Jasper said as uncertainty spread across her face. She quickly set me on the ground and stepped back. "I’m not used to your Earth customs," she mumbled with a hint of embarrassment.

I slowly dusted myself off, more embarrassed than angry. “It’s fine....really, I just didn’t see you.” A half-hearted laugh escaped my mouth. “What are you made out of anyway? It felt like I hit a brick wall.” I teased as I finally looked up at her.

"My body is made of light." she responded frankly as she stared down at me. "I'm surprised someone as small as you didn't notice me," she said with a smirk.

Jasper smiled and reached down extending her hand out to me, maybe she was trying to apologize to me. Hesitantly I placed my hand in the palm of her's. 

"God..." I whispered. My hand was about the size of one of her fingers. "What are you....?" I whispered.  
"A quartz" she answered proudly as a grin spread across her face. "You know your tiny hands are adorable" she added.

I felt my face burning as I dumbfoundedly looked at Jasper. "You're big....and gorgeous," I mumbled as my eyes locked to the ground. A little gust of air hit my face as Jasper knelt down to my level and placed a hand on my shoulder. The smell of lavender filled my nose as she leaned closer to me. I let go of her hand slowly as I let it fall to my side. “I feel safe around you....” I whispered.

"Look at me," she said warmly as she looked eye-to-eye with me.  
I couldn’t take my eyes off her gem as I leaned in to touch it. “What are you doing here,” I mumbled distracted.

"Just... looking for someone..." she teased her face turning into a toothy smile.

“Who? Can I help you...?” I paused wondering why I wanted to help her so much.

“I think you can” She grinned before grabbing my hand. “You know this area well?” she asked.

“I know the trails pretty good...” I spoke, but my words seemed to run together as I felt my legs go weak.

"Woah, careful there” she teased me. “My head just feels a little foggy...” I groaned out rubbing my head.

Jasper scratched her head, “I forgot how soft and squishy you humans are” she mumbled.

"You are coming with me...” she ordered as she put me in her arms.

“What no! I’m fine, put me down, Jasper!” I demanded. I couldn’t fight her if I wanted. I felt warm and safe in Jasper's arms; I should be afraid as she carried me away.  
My worries seemed to wash away as I pressed my head into her chest, the smell of flowers filled my senses.

The soft humming of Jasper's voice vibrated against my body. "Wake up" she purred.

With a sigh, I wistfully stared upwards as the sun basked my face in its warmth.

"I thought you would like it here..." her words filled with apprehension.

I looked out to a luxurious meadow dotted by small, fragrant daisies. Their white centers grinned at me while a soft breeze ruffled the white petals. I tilted my head back to her chest and smiled from ear to ear. "I love it.." I said my voice fading out as she placed her hand on my hip.

The tension that her body held relaxed as I heard her exhale deeply.

A wave of arousal shot through my body as her hands trailed to my core. I choked a little bit as my eyes looked to the side. “Fuck....” I whispered.

Jasper's face grew more flushed as she realized where her hand was, but she didn't want to move it.

"What did you say?" she said softly as she leaned in to listen closer, feigning ignorance.

As I turned my face I noticed how close she had gotten. It hit me again is I could feel her breath on me. No words came from my mouth as I looked at her memorized.

I felt the warmth welling up in the pits of my stomach. Finally, I couldn't resist it anymore, I leaned in and kissed her before placing a hand on her cheek.

Jaspers' hand was warm as she brought it under my shirt, gently caressing my breasts. 

Jasper quickly deepened the kiss, her tongue making it's way into my mouth to explore. Jasper's body seemed to devour me as she moved me in her lap. My breath was heavy as I dug my hands into her hips. “Jasper...” I moaned. I could feel her pushing against my core, straining to get out. She began kissing her my neck, running her hands across my body before sliding off my shirt.

I bit my lip as I pressed my head into her muscled chest. “I’m not usually this easy...” I half laughed as my voice hitched

Jasper purred into my ear as she slid a hand into my pants, using her large fingers to begin rubbing my clit through my already soaked underwear.

I kissed Jasper deeply running my tongue against her's as I moaned into her mouth. I was trying to tell her that I loved what I was feeling, and I wanted her to know that I needed more.

Jasper moaned quietly into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of my arousal against her fingers.

For a second she pulled away from the kiss and removed her shirt, exposing her breasts for me to see.

“God....” I groaned “you are beautiful” my voice filled with excitement. I rolled my hips against her fingers as I took Jaspers breast in my mouth. My tongue circled around her nipple as I bit down and sucked on it. I pulled off with a pop, quickly going to the other with renewed vigor.

I ran my hands over her skin, she was so soft and warm. I need to feel every inch of her. My underwear was soaked and I needed more friction. “Jasper...” I whined as I dug my hands into her waist. “ I need more...” I pleaded out.

Jasper already knew what I wanted as she moved me off of her lap and stood, pulling off the rest of her clothes and revealing a writhing member.

"I have just the thing" Jasper cooed, her gem glowing radiantly as she looked at me.

My hands were touching it before I knew what was happening. Her cock was slick and throbbing. Like it knew that I wanted it. I dropped my pants quickly as I looked up at her. I had never needed someone as bad as i needed her right then.

Jasper let out a moan as I ran my hands over her slick member. "What do you want to do with it?" she taunted as it twitched in my grasp.

I ran my tongue over the tip over tasting her arousal on my lips before I spoke. “I want you inside me,” I said bluntly.

Jasper growled as she leaned back, lifting me and positioning me above her cock. Jasper teased my needy cunt with the tip of her member.

My fingers dug into her shoulders as I bit her neck. “Fuck.... please Jasper.” My cunt was aching and the feel of her cock against me was driving me wild.

Jasper grinned as she lowered my shaking body, filling me.

“You’re so big...” I gasped as wave after wave of bliss rolled off of me.

I was in heaven, my mind was empty, and the only thing I was focused on was Jasper's face as she moved with my body.

Jasper stared at me her with eyes filled with pleasure as she fucked me hard and deep. Needy hands grabbed my breasts as I bounced, teasing my nipples.

I tried to tell Jasper something but I couldn't form any words as I just moaned. I could only place my hands on her face and kiss her.

Jasper returned my kiss, slowing her thrusts and making each one harder and deeper.

"You like to tease girls" I joked as I bite her ear. Jasper was dictating how much I got. It didn't matter how much I moved my body her hands held me still. Jasper grinned and moaned loudly with each thrust as she pressed her head to mine.

My fingers left marks on her skin as I moved up and down on her cock. “You’re perfect....” My body was shaking, and my breath became shallower.

My body pressed to Jasper's as I gasped for air. My body tensed right before I climaxed. The pleasure that wreaked through my body caused me to bite down on her neck. I had never felt like this before, never had I felt so consumed.

Jasper groaned as she shoved her cock deep inside me, ejaculating. "Relax...." she begged "It's going to be okay" she reassured me.  
I could feel the combination of cum and a soft push of a something being pushed into my womb.

"Jasper..." I whispered as I pressed my hands to my stomach. "It feels so good, what is this?" my voice filled with pleasure as I ran my hands over my distended stomach.

Jasper was panting as she held me tight, not letting me go until I felt the last push. "You are going to be my host" she moaned. “You will carry my young," she said bluntly.

I should be panicking, but she was whispering in my ear. Telling me that she would take care of me, promising she would protect me. A warm hand ran over my stomach as she kissed my neck. I relaxed into her arms and sighed, "Promise?" my voice filled with uncertainty. 

"I will not leave your side" her words laced with reassurance as I closed my eyes.


End file.
